Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
The present invention generally relates to signaling apparatuses which in this instance relates specifically to a marker which serves to alert emergency responders as to the location of an emergency.
In the last several years, American culture has seen a shift in emergency response services. Thirty years ago, ambulance services provided a somewhat short response time to a call in order that an individual might be transported to a hospital for medical services. At the present time, almost every community is served by emergency response personnel who are qualified medical technicians. Before patients are transported to a medical facility, they are evaluated and stabilized by the responding technicians. Such on site care has not led to a reduced concern regarding response time (the actual time between the call and the arrival of the responders to the incident). Rather, an intensified need for reducing response time is deemed necessary since life saving procedures can be provided early in the onset of a medical emergency. When the response time of trained professionals to the site of a emergency is reduced, there is a greater chance that an injured party will survive, that time of recovery will be reduced, or that subsequent medical costs may be reduced.
Response time, therefore, whether by Emergency Medical Technicians, Rescue Squads, Police, or Fire personnel, if it can be reduced, is highly beneficial. Various signaling devices have been developed in the past. Many of these devices employ flashing or continuous lighting as is disclosed by Jones in U.S. Pat. No. 4,547,761. Others employed fixtures to attract the attention of passers by as disclosed by Moore in U.S. Pat. No. 5,710,543. Some devices were even triggered by the dialing of a predetermined emergency phone number as is disclosed by Collins in U.S. Pat. No. 5,621,377. While each has its appeal, various problems do exist with such devices. A reliance upon electricity and electrical devices invites potential failure. Any broken link in the chain such as power failure, dead battery, failed bulb, defective wiring, failed buzzer, etc. reduces the device""s effectiveness. These devices also required a fixed location. These fixed locations due to ordinance restriction, placement of vehicles on the street, the growth in trees or bushes over time may prevent the signaling device from being clearly seen. These devices are also costly. The price alone may be the chief reason that more households have not enjoyed the benefits offered by these devices.
Consequently, a need exists for improvements in means and method of alerting emergency response personnel as to the location of an emergency which have no reliance upon electricity, which can be placed at a point for maximum visibility, and which are not costly to residents.
The present invention provides an apparatus and method for alerting emergency responders as to the location of an emergency that are designed to satisfy the needs as mentioned above. Signaling the location of an emergency for responders is accomplished through the placement of a marker. Placement of a marker eliminates the reliance upon electricity. This marker is large enough in size and appropriately colored and embossed with reflective material so as to be easily seen by approaching responders. Since the apparatus employs an A-framed design, it can be placed reasonably in almost any location. Since the apparatus is portable, the resident is able to choose the most effective location of the marker in order that it might readily be seen by responders. The placement of this marker is facilitated by the fact that the marker can be reduced in size and is composed of lightweight material. Being able to reduce the size of the marker also facilitates the use of the apparatus. Such an apparatus can be manufactured at a low cost. Consequently, nearly every household would be able to employ the apparatus and method for alerting responders as has been provided.